


¡Onegaishimasu!

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Concerts, Costumes, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Me amas, Dai-chan?”“Claro que te amo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?”“¿Te pondrías el pijama rosa en mi lugar? Te ruego, Daiki, te ruego, ¡te ruego!”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	¡Onegaishimasu!

**¡Onegaishimasu!**

“¿Por qué tengo que ponerme un pijama rosa?”

Daiki suspiró bajo, tratando de no ser oído.

Se giró hacia su novio, que estaba mirando casi asqueado los vestuarios por su nuevo concierto.

Le dio un rápido vistazo, pues miró a Yamada otra vez.

“¡Vamos, Ryo-chan! Todos tenemos pijamas ridículos, ¿verdad? Tenemos que ponerlos solo por pocos minutos, no creo que es quizás que tragedia.” trató de convencerlo, todavía sin tener éxito de sacar esa expresión levemente asqueada por la cara del menor.

“Pero, Dai-chan... todos ya me dicen que tengo rasgos femeninos y que parezco una chica. La ultima cosa que me sirve es ir al escenario con un pijama rosa de puntos.” siguió lamentándose, y Arioka esta vez suspiró más rumorosamente, sin preocuparse que él otro lo pusiera oír.

“Vale, tomo nota. ¿Qué quieres que haga?” dijo, sabiendo bien donde el menor iba con eso.

Yamada sonrió sardónicamente, moviéndose acerca de él y cerrando los puños sobre su pecho.

“¿Me amas, Dai-chan?” preguntó, con voz que quería sonar afectuosa.

El mayor inclinó su cabeza, dudoso.

“Claro que te amo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?” repitió, rápidamente.

“¿Te pondrías el pijama rosa en mi lugar? Te ruego, Daiki, te ruego, ¡te ruego!” exclamó con manos juntas, listo a rogar porque lo complaciera.

Arioka hizo una mueca.

Observó el pijama rosa, pues lo de cuadros que habría tenido que ponerse él.

Y, en fin, miró a su novio también, mientras Yamada seguía mirándolo con un aire suplicante.

“¡Vale!” dijo en fin, haciendo un gesto enojado con su mano mientras Yamada ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazaba.

“Gracias, ¡Dai-chan! Estoy en deuda contigo. Por verdad. Haré todo lo que quieres. ¡Gracias!” dijo confusamente, cogiendo el pijama de cuadros y corriendo a probarlo.

Daiki se quedó en medio de la sala, mirando fijo a la prenda rosa de puntos como habría mirado un enemigo jurado.

Lo cogió, a regañadientes.

Mientras salía de la sala, suspiró.

Una de las artes que habría tenido que perfeccionar, era la de tener éxito de decir no a Yamada.

Pero era resignado: nunca iba a aprender.

Y ese pijama, estaba seguro, habría servido a recordarle de su falta al menos por algunas semanas.


End file.
